The Blue Silk Ribbon
by iBloo
Summary: SasuSaku one shot. Their teacher, Kakashi, taught them a lesson about hope. Will Sasuke come back for Sakura? Despite this, Sakura keeps her hopes up that he will. I don't own Naruto.


The Blue Silk Ribbon~

One shot

This is a SasuxSaku one shot. I got inspired by a movie we watched during English period.

I hold no right over Naruto.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sauke, come over here." Their sensei called.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" The blond, bubbly, blue eyed boy asked.

The four of them were on top of the roof, next to a cage filled with doves and other birds alike.

"Yeah, and what's with the doves?" Added a pink haired girl.

"They will help me teach you all something new. The valuable lesson of hope." The silver haired man answered.

"Hope?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, hope." Their sensei repeated. "You go get your own dove, and tie a colored ribbon on their foot, then, let them go."

The two of them placed their own color of ribbon on the doves' foot and watched them fly away.

"I don't get it, Kakashi-sensei. Why did we let the dove's go?" Sakura asked. "They probably won't come back."

"No, they will." He answered his pupil.

"How do you know? What if they lose their way?" She mumbled.

"Even if they lose their way, they will find their own way back home. Because they feel protected here, loved, and most importantly, they have something to _love_ here. Right, Sasuke?" He looked towards the raven haired boy.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, obviously not paying full attention.

"They have something to love here. That's why they'll come back." Kakashi repeated.

The boy's ebony eyes watched Sakura as she watched her dove fly away.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi prompted.

"Hai." The boy said snapping out of his trans. He tied a blue colored silk ribbon on his dove and let it go. "Some thing to love…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

She opened her emerald orbs and stretched on the bed. She stared into the ceiling for a while.

"_Something to love…_" His deep voice echoed in her head.

"Even _if they lose their way, they will find their own way home. Because they feel protected here, loved, and most importantly, they have something to love here._" Her sensei's words swam in her head.

"I wonder if…" She whispered to herself.

She walked to the roof top, where they released the birds. She sat on the wooden roofed bench and looked up at the blue sky.

"Oi, Sakura, what are you doing here?" Her sensei asked. After three years, his signature mask still covered half of his face, while his forehead protector covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The girl exclaimed.

"It's been years since I've been here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm hoping for the doves to come back." She smiled sheepishly. "One in particular." She said quietly.

"Ah, it's been three years since the four of us have been here. It would be nice for us to gather here again." He said. His tone seemed to be reminiscing. "Whoops, I have to go now. Bye, Sakura." He waved once and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura lied down and closed her emerald eyes.

"It will come back." She yawned. "He will…come…" her eye lids were feeling heavy. "Back…" she fell into a sweet and soft slumber.

She shot up, awake. She rubbed her big, eyes. "I must have fallen asleep." She yawned and stretched her arms.

She looked straight ahead; she saw a dove flying away. Her eyes lit up, hoping to see a blue ribbon tied to its feet. But her eyes lost the hope she had. There was no ribbon.

Her eyes dropped in disappointment. "Of course it's not there. I'm so silly for actually thinking that he would come back. I'm so stupid." A tear almost escaped her eye but then, she noticed something beside her. She looked down to see a blue, silk ribbon.

Her emerald eyes were glued to it.

"Could… Could this be… Sasuke-kun's?" she was shocked, and her voice was nothing but a mere whisper. She picked it up and smiled. She held it against her chest and closed her eyes. "He will come back." She said. "He will because I love him… Because, he loves me." She smiled and placed a wish on the blue, silk ribbon.


End file.
